Demon Tournament
by Hyousetu
Summary: Yusuke fights the team captain after arivbeing at a new demon tournament after orders from Koenma. This demon controls teh power of ice. Will Yusuke be able to win?
1. Default Chapter

:: Hiei steps off the boat with Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara close behind. Hiei spots a team:: hmm so I was correct in my assumption that it's a team again.. Good because if I got injured I might need you.:: Yusuke laughs a bit:: Well Hiei forgot his meds I see.. :: Kurama laughs and Kuwabara growls:: You know what half pint I can cream you.. :: Hiei growls again:; well when I see you actually beat someone I will let you take a shot at me. Do I have to remind you that you lost every time in the dark tournament.. ::Kuwabara clenches his fist:: COME ON HALF PINT ME AND YOU RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW ::Yusuke sighs:; okay you two ..First Kuwabara SHADDAP Hiei would kill you and Hiei you need to lay off us. some of us happen to be a little stressed right now. ::Yusuke walks towards the entrench followed by the rest of the team and Yusuke said to the lady at the gate:: Hello. This is team Urameshii and we are here to register for the fight..:: the lady looks at the four:: the winners of the dark tournament. I guess I can forgot three of you are human. Welcome .You will be the first fight ::Yusuke:: whatever ::the gates swing open and the four walk in leaving the guard behind them and they proceed into the arena standing beside the square field looking at the team ahead:: ::the announcer steps onto the field. She was quiet pretty...But that was if you were into bunny ears with a large fox tail on her. Yusuke looks over to her and Kuwabara looks at her.:: Hmm...She is pretty well built I guess. :: Yusuke sighs:: you're a moron you perverted piece of ::the announcer turns on her mike:: I would like to welcome you all to the DEMON TOURNAMENT ::she waves her arm:: On my right TEAM URAMESHII ::The crowd half applauds half boos:: And on my left TEAM HYOUSETU ::she points to the demons which all wore ice blue and had ice blue hair and ice blue eyes:: (*Hyousetu means ice by the way*) First fighters please step up ::the tallest of the group stands up and enters the ring:: Which of you should I kill now ::He smirks at the team :; Ah the spirit detective...::he smirks even larger:: I will kill you and you and that old raggedy bitch will be united again ::Yusuke jumps into the ring clenching his teeth:: YOU ASSHOLE YOUR GONNA BURN IN HELL ::he runs at the demon it creating a wall of ice around itself and Yusuke punches the wall with his spirit punch the wall shattering spraying sharp icicles at the crowd most missing the vital parts while the demon looks surprised:: You. Broke my ice mirror wall? ::Yusuke was behind the demon:; yea and next its your face ::he punches the demon making him fly back into a wall:: And the team captain of team Urameshii made the team captain of Team Hyousetu fly into a wall :;announces the announcer:: Wait what the hell is this ::the announce flies back landing beside the ring :: SPIRT GUN :: Yusuke charged up his gun while the demon stands up bleeding from several various places:: ..NOOOO ::the spirit gun was released sent right into the demon and the demon goes back into the wall which then broke and the demon disincarnates along with the wall there...and a good portion of the crowd from its shear power:: Next time don't piss me off ::he points to the rest of the team and hops off the arena:: ::the announcer hops back up:: First win: Team Urameshii's Yusuke Urameshii.  
  
(*continued in chapter two*) 


	2. Demon fight off part two

:: Hiei steps into the ring:: Take a break Yusuke :: What appears to be a short version of the captain steps into the ring:: I need my practice. It seems this fool here has some guts...Or maybe he doesn't know whom I am. I am Hiei ::he fighter smirks:: I know who your are.Your reputation is huge. The only person to EVER totally control the dragon of the darkness flame. I also control the dragon of the darkness flame but it however is quiet different. As you all know Hyousetu means ice so I call my attack Hyousetu dragon of the darkness flame. :: Hiei smirks:: must have took you hours to coke up with that :: the announcer backs out of the ring:: Match two of the prelim Aries : Hiei vs. I.C.E. ::Hiei unties the bandana and then flips his cape off:: Hmm I will have to do this quickly.. ::he draws his sword and , to the crowds eyes, disappears re-appearing behind the man the sword through his neck. He quickly twists the blade the man falling down::...hmm...This man was weak.::Hiei puts the word back in its sheath and the announcer looks astonished to see that the match was over::. Well. It seems the match is over by decapitation ::she looks at the blood stains around the arena and on the body. She then looks to the head::...Well for match three. We can do it two ways: We can do it two on two or one on one.::the team looks at Yusuke who looks to Kurama and Kuwabara:: guys wanna do it two on two.or one on one :: Kuwabara and Kurama looks at each other:: Whatever Kuwabara wants to do. ::Kuwabara looks at the team:: two on two ::he looks at the announcer as they both step into the ring and the other team steps forth too kicking the head out of the way:: Well we see you are weak...At least carrot top there is ::the two respond together. Kuwabara draws the spirit sword and Kurama summons his rose whip:: Lets go ::the announcer smiles :: ROUND THREE OF THE PRELIM ARIES: BEGIN :: Kurama and Kuwabara jump forward and the two twins jump back summon the Ice Mirror wall as both the fighters slash downwards. They strike the wall, which cracks and falls down. Kuwabara quickly hits the man's arm totally cutting it off and the man twitching and falling onto the ground the blood becoming a pool around him. Kurama had chopped the man straight down the cent looking at the two halves of the body fall to the ground once again in a pool of blood:: Team Urameshii are the winners. ::The crowd half cheers again as Team Urameshii exits the field and the next two groups enter the arena and begins the next set of the preliminaries.:: (*continued in chapter three*) 


End file.
